tu m'as été très utile
by poulpe1er
Summary: quelque chose a changé en lui depuis peu, quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à dire, comment va-t-il s'en sortir shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

Cher journal,

En fait, depuis que je t'ai eu pour mon 8ème anniversaire je ne t'avais pas ouvert. Je n'avais même pas enlevé ton emballage plastique. Pour tout te dire, je ne comprenais pas à quoi servait un journal intime, jusqu'à il y à une semaine. Et oui, j'ai passé une semaine entière à te chercher dans mes placards, bref,... Il y a sept jours, pendant l'entrainement de foot-Américain, tout se passait normalement, enfin, si on peut appeler normal Hiruma qui nous gueule dessus pendant qu'on s'entraine... Justement, c'est d'Hiruma dont je voulais te parler: en ce moment, je crois qu'il m'obsède. Chaque fois qu'il parle, que je le vois ou crois l'apercevoir dans le lycée, mon regard ne peut se détourner de lui. au début, je pensais que ce n'était que de la peur, peur qu'il m'humilie en public ou je ne sais quoi, vu tout ce qu'il est capable de faire... Mais en fait, il semblerait que physiquement, il m'attire. Mais juste physiquement, hein! Encore heureux ceci dit, car sinon, je serais dans une situation bien pire que celle-là, déjà que je viens d'admettre que je suis homo... Enfin voilà, depuis, tout ce qu'il dit ou fait me fait encore plus réagir, même si je tente de me ressaisir, pour ne pas montrer combien il me fait envie. La nuit, si tu savais ce qui m'arrive: je crois que j'ai des tendances masochistes vu ce qu'il me fait subir... Hummmm... Bon, là je m'égare. J'espère que je vais rapidement décrocher de lui, heureusement que l'attirance est éphémère.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais fait aucune présentation au chapitre précédent alors je me rattrape ^^ ( remarquez c'est peut être mieux ainsi , on découvre totalement l'histoire )

alors évidemment je tiens à dire qu'aucun des personnages qui figurent ici ne sont le fruit de mon imagination ( merci à Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki pour l'avoir fait ^^)

donc comme vous l'aurez compris il s'agit de l'étalage écrit des sentiments d'un personnage (donc ça part dans le occ hein ^^) à l'égard d'Hiruma ( mais qui cela peut-il bien être? Hinhin ^^) une fic que j'eus écrite il y a un bout de temps de façons très brouillon puis un peu remanié récemment enfin bref en vérité ceci est ma première fic, mais bon on s'en fiche tant que l'histoire est intéressante ^^ ( en plus le chapitre est un peu plus long car il y a deux jours sinon c'était vraiment trop court...)

sur ce, _**bonne lecture**_

cher journal,

Je crois que je n'en peux plus. Mon corps s'excite tellement vite en ce moment, je vais surement exploser. Exploser de contenir tout ce qui est en moi, mais bon, de toute façon je crois qu'il ne voudrait pas de moi, il n'a surement pas besoin d'un mec, d'ailleurs, est-t-il attiré par les mecs? Est-t-il seulement attiré par quelqu'un? ça me fait penser, je ne sais quasiment rien de lui, même si j'aimerais tellement savoir. D'où viens-tu Hiruma? Qui es-tu vraiment Hiruma? M'aimes-tu Hiruma? Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps comme ça, je me demande ce que je vais devenir, mais comme je n'imagine que des fins pitoyables, des rejets épouvantables, des râteaux cosmiques, et une perte de la possibilité de se trouver non loin d'Hiruma sans risquer à coup sûr un mauvais coup, de pouvoir le toucher discrètement lorsqu'on le porte en triomphe, alors je ne vais rien écrire ici, cela me déprimerait trop.

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, c'est la jalousie qui m'inonde. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas le seul à le désirer. D'abord, il y a Mamori, la première que j'ai remarquée, ça se voit tout de suite, non pas aux traditionnels « yeux languissants » de la jeune fille en fleur mais de part son attitude, normale selon ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, sûrement ambiguë selon les autres et si évidente pour ma personne, pensais-tu cacher à tous ton amour pour lui Mamori? Si oui, mauvaise pioche, et je te souhaite de ne jamais te déclarer et de finir dans un couvent loin de ce corps tentateur qu'ainsi tu n'auras jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer. Mais plus discret, j'ai aussi repéré le magnum des 60 yard : Musashi. Lui, il le provoque, je suis sûr qu'il est au moins aussi sadique qu'Hiruma. Ainsi, jamais il ne pourront s'entendre, et hop un rival sexuel de moins. Mais quand même, il m'énerve celui-là! Des Devil bats, je crois que l'on est les seuls à le vouloir et j'espère bien ! Peut-être que dans notre lycée ou à Tokyo, quelqu'un rêve qu'un jour il aura apprivoisé le démon, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, quelques heures de délices en sa compagnie, pouvoir lécher son corps sans en oublier la moindre parcelle, même ne serait-ce que gouter à ses orteils, j'en rêve. Et je me suis encore égaré, il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer tout en écrivant... Bref, je parlais des gens qui veulent l'attirant démon rien que pour eux, peut être sommes nous nombreux, dans le monde, le japon, Tokyo, le lycée, en tout cas chez les Devil bats j'en ai dénombré trois et je trouve qu'on est déjà trop nombreux, deux de trop : Mamori et Musashi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et hop le troisième chapitre comprenant lui aussi deux jours. merci beaucoup pour les reviews ^^ _

_psycho-hérisson : ne t'inquiètes donc point j'ai légèrement remanié l'histoire par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu_

_bloody's soul : merci pour ton conseil sur les paragraphes, sinon pour le couple, tu verras bien ^^ et je suis bien d'accord, y a bien trop d'hiru/mamo il faut y remédier ^^ _

Cher journal,

J'espère vraiment qu'Hiruma ne m'a pas grillé, parce qu'aujourd'hui j'étais rouge comme notre uniforme à chaque fois que je le voyais. Évidemment, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est juste que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser au fantasme que j'ai fait cette nuit... Il était tellement excitant, hummmm... D'ailleurs, pourvu que les autres n'aient pas remarqué non plus. Et surtout pas Mamori et Musashi. Quoique, comme ça ils sauraient qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à le vouloir, qu'ils feraient mieux de renoncer. Mais moi, j'ai beau savoir, je ne renonce pas ! En fait, j'aimerais que seuls eux sachent. Pas le principal concerné, car j'ai trop peur de sa réaction, avec Hiruma on peut vraiment s'attendre à tout et généralement, tout excepté ce que l'on souhaitait au départ...

Cher journal,

j'ai passé une journée merveilleuse...Nan Hiruma ne m'a pas plaquer contre un mur en me disant de me laisser faire comme un jouet, même si j'aurais aimé...Ni rien qui s'y rapporte d'ailleurs, hélas...Mais bien que ce soit moins réjouissant, je l'ai quand même apprécié, que dis-je savourer à sa juste valeur. Ce fut pendant la pause de midi, je passais dans nos locaux afin de récupérer je ne sais plus quel objet, ce que j'ai vu ensuite me l'a totalement fait oublier. J'avais à peine entrouvert la porte que j'entendis une conversation à laquelle je n'aurais sans doute jamais dû assistée mais pour mon plus grand plaisir je n'en ai perdu une miette.

Il s'agissait au départ de Mamori qui murmurait des choses à peine audibles, qu'elle ne comprenait pas les réactions d'Hiruma sur l'entrainement puis après le retournement de ses arguments par la personne qu'elle aimait tant, elle lui dit qu'elle en avait assez, assez de ne rien comprendre de ses agissements, de sa personne et de sa vie. Il lui rétorqua de sa charmante voix démoniaque que la « fuckin' manager » sortait de ces fonctions et qu'il en avait rien à battre. Après lui avoir fait toute une protestation criarde, la dévoreuse de choux à la crème se jeta sur lui de façon presque désespérée, rabaissant ainsi son honneur de miss bonnes mœurs et risquant ce que je ne voudrait perdre pour rien au monde : pouvoir parler à Hiruma et ce trouver à ses côtés sans que ce soit pour être humilier. Et à mon grand bonheur, mes cauchemars se réalisèrent sur cette lycéenne. Je m'en allais discrètement, la mine réjouie, réjoui d'apprendre que j'avais une rivale potentielle en moins, et ses pleurs me remplirent de bonheur.

Encore plus fort, cet après midi me fut encore plus agréable lorsque Monta essaya de la consoler en n'ayant aucune connaissance de la situation et en se proposant comme chevalier défenseur. Il ne fit que la rendre encore plus peinée, elle ne tentera plus rien, j'en suis sur. L'autre chose qui me marqua fut le petit sourire en coin qu'affichait Musashi à la situation...Il a sûrement compris, il est plus habile que l'autre, mais cela ne l'empêchera peut être pas de faire la même erreur que Mamori, et j'ai bien envie d'assister à ce moment sous peu, alors, je serai le seul à le vouloir, le seul de l'équipe, après, j'aviserai, et peut être que...oui peut être qu'enfin...le visage impassible d'Hiruma qui me fait sortir de mes pensées ne montrera qu'à moi de torrides expressions.


	4. Chapter 4

Et hop nouveau chapitre, merci pour les reviews ^^

Cher journal,

il ne c'est rien passé de terrible durant cette semaine ( enfin terrible, rien que d'entre-apercevoir un bout de plus du corps d'Hiruma que ce qu'il montre habituellement l'est ). Et puis de toutes façons j'ai pas besoin d'écrire ce journal de façon quotidienne ! Allons bon, pour résumer, disons que notre chère manager notre grand « regret général » ( ou joie ça dépend pour qui, hinhin) ne se pointe presque plus au local, elle a l'air d'être moins peinée plus les jours passent, enfin je m'en fous, tant qu'elle ne tourne plus autour de lui, et est-ce encore la peine de définir ce lui, cette personne qui m'obsède depuis quelques temps déjà et dont je ne pourrai sûrement jamais espérer ne serait-ce qu'un attouchement excepté peut être un coup de pied...Je ne pense pas être maso à ce point là quand même !!!

Mais comment résoudre ce problème? Dans mes songes tout est si facile, il se jette sur moi d'un coup, comme ça sans crier gare, sans justification, juste de façon façon sauvage et brutale tel un incube en manque, j'aime ça, mais dans la réalité, je crois bien que ce génie du football américain réfléchi minutieusement à presque tous ses actes...Mais il doit bien y avoir du désir en son être, il doit bien se relâcher sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un ou avoir un endroit ou se détendre complètement. Je veux devenir cet endroit !

Cher journal,

Si je croyais en dieu, je crois que j'aurait pu jurer comme les anglais aujourd'hui, seulement moi, j'étais tellement abasourdi que je n'ai rien dis....je n'ai pas fais grand chose d'intéressant non plus. Je ne sait même pas comment raconter ça, peut on raconter ça? Attend bon les protagonistes pas la peine de vous en parlez vous vous doutez des principaux, le lieu est en effet un peu incongru, il s'agit d'une forêt. Ouais bon c'est vrai la ballade dans la terre c'est pas tellement tellement mon truc mais pour un entrainement dans les bois avec l'équipe et avec Hiruma, je ne dis pas non. , jamais.

Mais bon, pas une promenade tout conne, ça non fallait pas rêver,...On est parti dans une montagne, paraît que c'est bon pour le souffle, ceci dit, si c'est Hiruma qui le demande, je ferai n'importe quoi. Même chercher Cerberus dans toute cette foutue montagne.

Ceci dit, au bout de dizaines et de dizaines de minutes, à en perdre la notion du temps, quand on a toujours aucune trace du clebs, même pas ces légendaires grognements et qu'on commence à être grandement exténué ( et dire que ce camp d'entrainement durera trois jours...), le moral du sportif et du petit jeune en pleine crise d'hormone ont bien baissés.

Alors bon, autant redescendre et se planquer en attendant que quelqu'un réussisse à chopper ce monstrueux chien. C'est ainsi que je vis une battisse dans un état vieilli par le temps mais à l'air tout à fait convenable : idéale pour la longue attente à laquelle je me prépare. Dans une bien belle cours

où la nature a repris son court, les végétaux y poussant comme bon leur semble, j'entrepris de faire une sieste allongée sur ce doux tapis.

Bien longtemps après, entendant au loin ce qui me semblait être le rugissement de ce maudit chien maléfique, je commençait à sortir du temple quand deux voix me stoppèrent net : celles d'Hiruma et d'un certain membre du club....

fin du chapitre

je sais j'ai coupé un jour en deux c'est pas bien ^^ mais bon le prochain sera le dernier normalement, on saura enfin qui est le possesseur du journal , le type qui parle avec Hiruma et il y aura ptète un lemon enfin peut être hein, si chuis motivée ^^

sur ce, bonne journée ^^


	5. Chapter 5

youhou dernier chapitre ^^ on va enfin savoir si ce cher Hiruma en pince pour quelqu'un, si ce quelqu'un est le personnage principal et qui est le personnage principal

merci à vous, amateurs de fics et bonne lecture ^^

Oui, un membre du club, et pas n'importe lequel : Musashi! Allait-il enfin lui confier ses pensées? Allait-il enfin se prendre un râteau monumental et renoncer me laissant le champ plus libre? Saurait-je enfin l'orientation sexuelle de mon quater back tant désiré? Et bien disons que j'ai eu quelques surprises...en effet, ils n'étaient apparemment pas en train de discuter tranquillement. En écoutant et regardant mieux, Musashi se jetait sur MON HIRUMA! Qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air tout à fait d'accord et se débattait vivement mais sans aucune arme à feux ni regard démoniaque, je ne l'avait même pas remarqué sur le coup mais en y repensant...j'aurais dû y faire gaffe ! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en entendant alors la personne que je désirais depuis fort longtemps à peine repousser quelqu'un d'autre pour mieux l'aguicher d'un sourire charmeur en murmurant « naaaan » tout en haletant de la façon la plus excitante que je n'avais jamais entendue ni imaginée dans mes fantasmes les plus fous.

« pfff comment ça nan? Lui répondit Musashi, c' était qui la blondasse qui me chauffait depuis tout à l'heure alors? Trop tard pour toi Yoichi fallait pas me tenter, tu vas encore en baver.

ah ouais? J'ai hâte de voir ça alors musa... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, coupée par un gémissement car cet enfoiré de kicker lui avait tripoté l'entrejambe. J'ai d'abord pensé à un cauchemar, mais après réflexion et pincement au bras, l'hypothèse fut écartée, mon fantasme volait en éclat : Hiruma n'était pas aussi sadique que je l'avait imaginé, et pire encore si je ne faisais rien il allait se faire sauter sous mes propres yeux ! Mais je n'y pouvait rien...visiblement c'était loin d'être leur première fois donc les interrompre ne servirait à rien d'autre que d'avoir la fureur des deux amants sur moi et ça, valait mieux éviter...

Je n'osais bouger, ni même de fermer les yeux, peut être suis-je un peu voyeur ou alors était-ce la peur, la peur de me faire voir et alors en sachant quand je serai repéré, j' aurais pu m'enfuir plus vite, toujours est-il que je n'arrivais pas à en détacher mon regard. Au lieu d'être calme, il était brutal, excité, dur, tandis que l'autre apparaissait aguichant, jouisseur, presque soumis, abandonnant tout son honneur et son orgueil, d'habitude pourtant si important. Finalement, je n'aurais jamais pu m'accorder sexuellement avec Hiruma...Sauf peut être dans un plan à trois, mais Musashi ne touchera pas à mon cul ! Enfin je crois qu'au vu de celui qu'il avait sous la main, le mien de l'intéressera pas. Vraiment, foutue journée ! Obligé de mater son fantasme en train de se faire dessaper par un autre et gémir d'être baisé. Ils étaient excités comme des malades, faut dire qu'ils étaient habiles, celui qui d'habitude jouait du pied montrait qu'il savait au moins se servir aussi bien de ses mains, et l'autre montrait sa satisfaction d'une manière langoureusement alléchante, lapant avec avidité et envie toutes les parties du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre chez Musashi. Même si le fait qu'il se tapait Hiruma me dégoutait toujours, j'avoue que leurs ébats étaient si excitants qu'ils m'ont fait bander comme jamais. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse particulière, aucun amour protecteur dont parle pourtant tant les films et les séries, il n'y avait que de l'envie, du désir, de la pure luxure, une chose qu'aucun de nous n'oubliera. Et encore, si tu avais vu la suite cher journal....Musashi...Il trouva un moment propice pour enrouler ses jambes autour de l'autre corps, l'emprisonnant. Puis il commença à écarter les jambes de ce cher démon quand celui-ci protesta en disant : « Pas d'un coup, s'il te plait »

Après quelques palabres, il fut décidé que la requête d'Hiruma serait respectée , à condition qu'il accepte enfin de se faire fister. Mais une autre fois car d'après Hiruma les joueurs ne tiendront plus longtemps avant de revenir par ici...S'il avait su à quel point il avait raison...Toujours est-il qu'à ce moment là je ne savais pas ce que c'était un fist et après recherches, j'ai assez bien compris pourquoi

ce cher Hiruma y était assez réticent, je ne l'imaginait pas aussi vicieux Musashi. Toujours est-il qu'après une courte préparation manuelle, on voyait bien que le kicker s'en serait très bien passé. Donc, après cet acte qui ne manquait pas de doigté, Gen Takekura passa à une autre pratique qu'il préférait de loin à la précédente, et au vu des cris que l'on pouvait qui émanait d'Hiruma, il n'était pas le seul. J'assistais donc à une pénétration brutale, presque bestiale, à la limite du sadisme; pratique plutôt bien acceptée par Hiruma qui hurlait de plaisir. Musashi s'enfonçait encore et encore, répétant ces mouvements dans un rythme vif, puissant. Son blond partenaire l'invitait par ses mouvements à continuer, à aller encore plus loin, à pousser encore plus fort, accélérer jusqu'à la fatigue, la plus soif, et recommencer ensuite.

Et ils recommencèrent. Plusieurs fois. Combien de temps cela dura? Aucune idée. En revanche, ce que je sais ,c'est qu'à la fin, ils s'effondrèrent de fatigue et de satisfaction. Haletant, suant, ils ne songeaient plus qu'à récupérer. Récupérer pour être présentable pour la fin de l'entrainement, ne rien laisser voir de leur moment de débauche. Et ça marche en plus ! Dire que je ne me doutait de rien ! Bon il est vrai que j'avais grillé Musashi mais Hiruma,non ! Il ne se montre réellement qu'avec cet homme, juste lui, pas moi...

Fin de l'entrainement. Après qu'ils soient partis chercher un bassin ou se laver, je sorti à mon tour du bâtiment, discrètement. Retour sans encombre, même si j'étais sur le cul ! Jamais je n'aurais songé à ça...Je désire un homme en vain et ce à jamais je crois. Alors il faut que je me persuade que ce n'était qu'une passade, une période d'un adolescent très travaillé par ces hormones, trop enfermé dans ces songes érotiques. En tout cas, une chose est sure, je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir. Alors j'ai décidé de faire la seule chose en mon pouvoir pour le rendre plus heureux : m'entrainer encore et toujours plus pour devenir un champion au football américain pour le servir du mieux que je pourrai . Et être un as sur la ligne, car après tout, pour lui je ne suis que Kazuki Jùmonji, le dossard 51.

**fin**

Et voilà, toute chose à une fin. désolée pour les fans du hiruXsena qui souhaitaient autre chose mais qui sait, peut être que j'écrirai une autre fic qui les satisfera plus ^^


End file.
